Infected
by Karianasan
Summary: Something has invaded the Mystery Inc House hold. The gang has been infected. Can they figure out what's going on before it's to late? Read to find out.


It was a nice summer day when it hit. Slowly, it crept from the place where they spawned. Spreading out across the house, like a plague. Inhabiting everything it could reach. It didn't take long before the rest of the household would come across the terror.

-

"Come on Scoob! Watch that foot of yours!"

Shaggy exclaimed as Scooby's back paw came up to scratch a bit of his back, sending tremors though the table while Shaggy was trying to clean up after a 7 course meal. It was mildly enough of a meal to sedate Shaggy for now, it was only breakfast anyway.

"Rorry Raggy."

Scooby hung his head, but the itch came again. He padded a bit away from the table so he could scratch without causing harm to the dishes. Roughly he scratched for a good few minutes before he felt satisfied. Sighing happily, he trotted over to help Shaggy finish up. But it was apparent. He was infected.

-

The next to fall was Velma. Sitting and reading on her favorite couch in the living room, she slowly felt the itching. Thinking it was nothing, she mildly scratched at it, but the itching persisted. It seemed to localize on her sweater, but it was spreading…

-

Fred found himself overcome with a sudden urge to scratch. Normally he left comfortable in his shirt and sweatshirt combo, but it was scratchier then normal. Maybe something happened in the laundry? He wasn't sure. But he decided to change his shirt anyway. But the itching persisted. Was it because something happened when it was last washed? He needed to find out why he was itching, so he went to find Daphne, who had done the laundry last.

-

Daphne had just got out of a shower, and had gotten dressed. She was drying her hair when there came a knock on her door. Shutting off her dryer, she walked to the door and opened it. It was Fred, and he looked uncomfortable.

"Are you ok?"

Daphne asked, worried about the look Fred had on his face. He seemed to be itching himself a lot.

"Hey Daph. Did you use a new detergent on the wash yesterday?"

Fred itched more. Thinking maybe he was having a reaction to a new soap or fabric softener. It was the only logical thing that he could think of. Daphne shook her head.

"You know we only use the stuff Velma made. Why would I use anything else?"

Fred itched more, but she was right. Ever since Velma had accidentally created a high strength power that did wonders for cleaning, they didn't have to buy detergent.

"Well maybe Velma did something different this time. I'm going to go talk to her."

Fred said turning around to find Velma. When Fred left, Daphne walked back to her Amour and sat down at it to continue drying her hair. After a bit though, she started to get itchy.  
-  
By the time Fred had found Velma, she had ditched the book to get a better position to scratch her back, but she was having a hard time reaching parts of her back. Fred wandered over and started itching her from behind. She jumped a bit in surprise, but once she looked over her shoulder and saw it was Fred, she leaned into his hands. Once it was itched, Fred stopped and sat in front of her.

"If you don't mind?"

He half pleaded. For his back was getting itchy as well. Velma reached up and started to scratch as she talked.

"This is getting out of hand."

"Tell me about it. Did you do something new to the detergent that we use for the laundry? Maybe it's something to do with that?"

Velma thought as she itched, while Fred shifted under her hands to itch the spots that were affecting him the most. It seemed to start on their clothing, but seemed to spread. Could it be the stuff she made. She spoke aloud her thoughts.

"Well, I did make a new batch, but that was a while ago. If it were anything that we would have reacted to, it would have happened over a month ago. And why is it just affecting you and me? Did you talk to Daphne? Was she itching?"

"I am now…"

Came Daphne's voice from behind. She was itching her side. She looked unhappy.

"Why is this happening? Any idea Velma?"

The older girl asked annoyed, scratching her sides. Slowly it seemed to be getting worse. She stamped her foot.

"Isn't there anything you can do?"

Velma finished scratching Fred and went back to itching her shoulder as she thought. She was trying to deduce what might have brought this to their household. Eliminating the pervious theory of the soap, and figuring out the main cause.

"Hmm. Well, I started to itch about fifteen minutes ago, when did it start for you?"

Velma asked Daphne. She shook her head and pointed at Fred.

"It's his fault. I didn't start itching till he came in."

"My fault? I didn't mean to… It probably would have gotten you too anyway."

Fred whined a bit, he didn't like getting the finger pointed at him. Plus he was really getting frustrated at how much he was itching. It was like after he itched one spot till it stopped, it just appeared in another area. The girl's weren't in any better of conditions, that's why Daphne was getting flustered and accusing. Velma held out her hands.

"We shouldn't fight, but rather find out where this is coming from. Daphne, follow me to the basement… Fred, can you check on Scooby and Shaggy and see it they are effected too?"

"Alright."

Fred said, as he got up. He starched for a second once he stood, before he resolved himself to at least walk and scratch. This was getting out of hand. Velma led the way to downstairs, with Daphne was scratching her neck trailing behind her. Once downstairs, and giving her shoulder a annoyed itch or two, she pulled out a stool for Daphne to sit on.

"Sit there and let me get a few of my tools. I'll be right back."

-

It didn't take long for Fred to find Shaggy and Scooby. Since there were three rooms they usually were in. They weren't in the living room watching TV; Fred had just been in there with Velma and the guys had not been in the room. They didn't answer their door when he knocked on it, so there was one place left to look. The kitchen. Fred came upon Shaggy and Scooby using various kitchen utensils to itch each other. Scooby was itching Shaggy's lowed back, while Shaggy worked Scooby's head and neck. In response to Shaggy's scratching, his foot was shaking a mile a minute. Then the final clue hit Fred like a fly hitting a windshield.

"Shaggy, Scooby. Come with me, I think I solved this Mystery."

Fred said motioning them to follow him out the door.

"Rystery?"

Scooby asked Shaggy puzzled. Shaggy shrugged his shoulders and followed after Fred.

"Like' I think he means the sudden itchies man."

He said over his shoulder to Scooby. Scooby itched himself a few more times then followed in suit. Maybe they could get to a solution to stop the itching. Fred led them downstairs.

-

"Jinkies! I have figured it out!"

Velma said as she brought the magnifying glass away from Daphne.

"Well, what it is?"

Daphne asked impatiently. She was not enjoying this one bit and she wanted it stopped. Especially before all her scratching wore a hole in her top. It was one of her favorites.

"It is…"

-

"Fleas."  
"Fleas."

Both Fred, and Velma said at the same time. Fred had managed to get down the stairs in time to announce his findings are the same time she did. Velma turned and looked at Fred. He grinned, itching himself slightly and held his hand out to the culprit. Scooby was to busy scratching himself to notice all eyes on him.

"Someone needs a bath then…"

Daphne said from her perch on the stool itching. All eyes continued to stare as he winded down from an itching wave to catch the end of the sentence.

"Rath?"

"Yes… Bath. I wonder who's going to get it…"

Fred said crossing his arms looking down at Scooby by his side.

"Raggy?"

Scooby squeaked out and pointed to his companion, putting the blame on his human counterpart. They all shook their head negatively. His eyes grew big in attempt to feint innocence. He slowly brought up a paw to point at himself.

"Scooby doobie doo? "

As they all made motion after him, he was gone. Using his years of experience in out running the bad guys to his own advantage. Though as good as his plan seemed, he forgot that Shaggy also was as experienced as him. Scooby was quickly captured and subdued to his punishment. And in the end, the fleas met a soggy fate and the gang was able to have a sigh of relief… For now.


End file.
